Power Ranger Doctor Who
Power Rangers Doctor Who is the first season of Lloyd the golden ninja's Power Rangers series. This Series Has Four Seasons And 160 Episodes Beginning On Febuary 3rd 2018 Plot Over 1000 years ago a man called The Doctor was in a long war against the Daleks,the Daleks were victorious but they left only 2 The Doctor and The Master. After the Doctor's Tardis was suspended he was exiled on Earth again as the Thirteenth incarnation as he was in a place called UNIT. Now that forces between the Doctors,Unit,Torchwood and Companions they are sure to win as Power Rangers Doctor Who. Rangers * Red Ranger/Thirteenth Doctor: Daniel Craig * Blue Ranger/The 11th Doctor:Matt Smith * Green Ranger/The 12th Doctor/Tommy Oliver:Peter Capaldi/Jason David Frank * Gold Ranger/10th Doctor:David Tennant * Black Ranger/9th Doctor:Christopher Eccelston * Silver Ranger/Jack Harkness:John Barrowman * Pink Ranger/Amy Pond:Karen Gillan * Yellow Ranger/Rose Tyler:Billie Piper * Purple Ranger/Clara Oswald:Jenna Coleman * Graphite Ranger/Mickey Smith:Noel Clarke * Aqua Ranger/Luke Smith:Tommy Knight * Talon Ranger/The Master:John Simm Alies * Professor River Song * Rory Williams * Osgood * Bill * Nardole * Lukas * Jesse * Adam Mitchell * Tommy Oliver Other Rangers Torchwood Power Rangers * Owen/Red Ranger * Martha/Yellow Ranger * Ianto/Blue Ranger Villians * Lord Davros * Daleks * Cyber Leader * Cybermen * Nestene Conciuousness * Autons * Sontarans * Slitheens * Blathereens * Weeping Angels * Time Lords * Ransik * Cybernoids * Mesogog * Zeltrax Arsenal * Tardis Blaster * Tardis Morpher * Tardis Saber * Unit Morpher * Red Tardis Blaster * Blue Tardis Lance * Green Tardis Sonic Screwdriver * Gold Tardis Saber * Black Tardis Sais * Silver Tardis Trident * Pink Tardis Fan * Yellow Tardis Flyer * Graphite Tardis Sword * Aqua Tardis Claw * Talon Tardis Lazer Screwdriver Episodes Season 1 # The Stranded Doctor (1) # Unite The Doctors (2) # Not So Ice # Searching For A Black Ranger # To Hard To Destroy # Mirror Monster # The Talon Terror (1) # Taming Talon (2) # Lord Davros Reigns # A Crash A Day # Tooth Decay # Electric Entity # Children Of Time # The Rangers From The Past... Or Future # Red vs Red # One More Shade Of Green # The Mysterious Sickness # Dark Rangers (1) # Shadow Of Darkness (2) # Dalek Rangers # Collision Of Time # Stinky Skunk # Silver Secrets # Bulk Skull And Spike Return # Torch-ed Wood (1) # Flicking Fire (2) # The Sacrifice For Aqua # Mystical Monsters # Missing Martha # Painting Parlour # Still In Prison # Talon Tamer (1) # Time Force Mission # Mesogog Rangers # Dalek Danger # Money Is Key # Dino Danger # Dark Rangers Destroyed # Taking Time (1) # Lord Davros Destruction (2) Season 2 # Tardis Destroyed # Making The Move # Power Rangers Children # Angry Doctors # Facing The Fears # Graphite Mission # Still In Shape # Fake Power Rangers # Return Of The Green Ranger (1) # Green Ranger Destroyed (2) # Looking For A New Ranger # Talon Ultimate Weapon (2) from season 1 # Return Of The Dark Rangers # I Spy With My Large Eye # Multi Monster # No Morphing Time # Lord Davros Return # Cyber Colision # Tommy Is The Green Ranger... Again? # Vacation Disaster # Millions Of Monsters # Ice Time # Space Spinner # Chase From Space # Lukas The Lonely Monster (1) # Looking For Lukas (2) # Filling Farmer # More Dark Rangers?! # Blocktopia # Martha Is Found # Lord Davros Switch # Cyber Cycle # Lets Call It A Street Fight # Power Eater # Talon Is Temporary # Fire Football # Search For A Dalek # Dark Rangers Combined (1) # Lord Davros,Mesogog,Zeltrax and Ransik Combined (2) # Ranger Spirits Combined (3) Season 3 # Flashback # Dalek Ranger,Dalek Danger # Dont Blink # Mind Control # Autons Reign Of Terror # Taking Talon (1) # Talon Destroyed (2) # Singing Your Heart Out # One More Ranger # Looking For A New Monster # Lukas Is A Spirit Ranger # Girls Mission # Receving The Ultra Power # Quest For Companions # Talon Ranger Final Battle # Shadow Rangers # Photoshooter # Unlocking New Powers # Old Enemies,New Frenimies # Unlocking The Ultra Megazord (1) # Fighting The Megazord (2) # No More Megazords (3) # Creating The Bull Cannon # A Giant Problem # Evil Red Rangers # All Aboard # On The Dalek Ship # Jesse Returns The Tardis # Thunder Shock # Return Of The Talon Ranger # Talon Is Good # Pokemon Spirits Unleashed # Where Jesse and Lukas Came From # Sledge The Bounty Hunter # Evil Talon # Mind Tricks # Fight In Flight # Dark Ranger Megazords (1) # Sledge and Davros Vs Power Rangers (2) # Power Rangers Finished (3) Season 4 # One More Second # Chamber Of Darkness # The Noise Of Thunder # Memory Loss # Meeting Another Team # United as None # Team Split Up # A New World # Someone Dies # The Ruined Funeral # The Reason Of Life # The Showing Of Ways # The Odd Ranger Out # The Identity Of Talon Ranger (1) # Four Hundred Years (2) # Made Of Cyber Steel # Dalek Friend # Return Of The Time Lord # Mystery Of Monsters # All In One # Soul Snatcher # Destiny In Darkness # Crasher # CyberDalek # Hypnotiser # Multi Tardis # Betrayal # One Ranger Down # Fort Of Doom # The End Of Time Force (1) # Dino Exit (2) # Cyber Storm # Tommy Battle Alone # Ransik Destroyed # Dark Rangers Good Side # Art Of Death # Creation Of Life # The Ultimate Plan (1) # Space Run (2) # Its Never Goodbye (3) Category:Series